lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet 2 Factions
Rounders Snow Pirates and Mercenaries who travel in small, exclusive groups. Includes the Mercenaries (playable in Episode 1) and Waysiders (playable in Episode 3). Mercenaries A band of Snow Pirate mercenaries that are struggling to adjust to E.D.N. III's new climate. They are sent to destroy a Jungle Pirate mine in Episode 1, where they are the playable faction. Waysiders Members of the Rounders faction that are playable in Episode 3. They are a group of battle worn drifters that have stolen a train and a supply of T-ENG from Central City and are headed to their settlement in the west desert with the few men they have with them. After a confrontation with Red-Eye and a band of Carpetbaggers, they manage to take control of the Railway Gun and use it to kill Red-Eye. Unfortunately, they return home only to find that the blizzards created by the Over-G have obliterated their settlement. With nothing more left to lose, they set off to kill the Over-G. Fight Junkies Aggressive Pirates who are more reliant on random violence than other factions. Includes the Jungle Pirates, the Sandraiders, and the Vagabundos (playable in Episode 5). Jungle Pirates The Jungle Pirates have established a T-ENG mining station and outposts within the jungle which the Mercenaries have been sent to destroy. They are the enemy faction in Episode 1. They use the dense jungle to there advantage and try to kill the completley puzzled mercanarys that had never seen anything like this before.They wear a gas mask mask like helmet and chains on there uniforms. Sandraiders It is assumed that they are probably a derived version of the Vagabundos with a different goal, though this is never explained. They are first seen in episode 3 as an enemy faction. In multiplayer, they are grouped with the Fight Junkies. Vagabundos An anarchic band of desert dwelling bandits that rely on assaulting and raiding routes through the wasteland to survive.They are first seen in episode 5 as the playable faction, where they attempt to hijack a NEVEC Overland Battleship on a whim and somehow succeed. In multiplayer, they are grouped under the Fight Junkies faction. Snow Pirate Elites The Crimson Unity returns, with some improved gear, the same menacing gas mask, and some new buddies. This faction is composed of the Crimson Unity Pirates, the Hunters, the Sea Dogs, the Mountain Pirates, the Carpetbaggers, and the Bug Ranchers. Crimson Unity The infamous Snow Pirates return from the first game to be part of the Snow Pirate Elite faction. Carpetbaggers A wealthier faction of Snow Pirates that have established a city off the coast. Although they originally worked with NEVEC for a while, they were deemed a potential threat because of their technology had grown more advanced than NEVEC was willing to tolerate. During the events of the game, it is implied that an attempt at revolution is being led by the inhabitants of their city's slums in order to overthrow the allegedly corrupt leaders of the city. They created the Railway Gun. Some of them may still work for NEVEC, as an Overland Battleship is seen under construction in one of their shipyards. In multiplayer, they are part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. Bug Ranchers Bug Ranchers are a group of pirates who have been able to capture and ride Akrid, even being able to go as far as to craft weaponry onto them. Not a playable faction in campaign mode, but can be used for multiplayer character models as part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. They seem to be affiliated with NEVEC, as they are found guarding NEVEC's underwater base in the campaign. *You can claim the bug rancher character part once you have reached Level 70 Snow Pirate Elites. You can also however, receive it from the super slot machine costing 10,000 credits per use resulting into a low chance of receiving it. Hunters Same as the Bug Ranchers. Mountain Pirates Seen in Lost Planet guarding the Mountain route 1. They seem to guard the shoreline and the factory in Central City. Some of them have the same symbol that appears on the Carpetbaggers' outfits and play the same voice clips, suggesting that they may be related in some way. Sea Dogs Seen guarding the underwater research lab alongside NEVEC. NEVEC Black Ops Includes New NEVEC and Ex-NEVEC goups. Ex-NEVEC A group of rogue NEVEC agents who now work against their former employers. They believe that the New NEVEC is trying to awaken the Over-G Akrid, in order to harvest Thermal Energy, leaving the planet to freeze and die. While supporting NEVEC's orginal goal of bringing order to the planet, they want to stop NEVEC from freezing it over again. To stop NEVEC and kill the Over-G, they plan to take control of NEOS and use its heavy energy cannon to fire on the Over-G, killing it. They are playable in episode 4 and 6. New NEVEC NEVEC, more formally known as NeoVenus Construction, is a military group, currently aiming to, allegedly, prevent the awakening of an Over-G Akrid. Due to the fall of the original NEVEC they have lost control of major parts of the planet, but the NEVEC employees that remained loyal to Commander Isenberg's goals still had enough power to retain control over several major facilities. The awakening of this supermassive Akrid would cause a huge explosion of Thermal Energy that would re-freeze the planet. They have constructed a massive satellite cannon called "NEOS".They are first seen in episode 2 as the playable faction. It is speculated by Ex-NEVEC that New NEVEC aims to allow the Over-G to reach its final form, causing a planet-freezing explosion of thermal energy which NEVEC would harvest, then leaving the planet to die. Femme Fatales A faction consisting of female members of various groups. They only appear in multiplayer, and in the final boss fight, as AI team-mates. They generally wear anything ranging from large, heavy armor, to tight pants and shirts, or even chain clad bikinis. This doesn't make a lot of sense for battle, but they seem to get by. Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters